Thanks, Yixing
by esxjo
Summary: Thanks for give this loser a chance, thanks for give me a space in your heart, thanks for your trust. I swear I won't disappoint you. AU, genderbender. SuLay. Mind to RnR?


Thanks, Yixing

the characters © owner

this plot © me

Warning: AU, genderbender.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju tempatku membuat janji. Tak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu dan kini aku sudah kembali menginjakkan kaki di jalan ini. Jalan yang biasa kugunakan untuk keluar dari komplek rumahku. Kedua mataku fokus mengamati sekitarku, tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali rumah-rumah di komplek yang dulunya kosong kini sudah ditempati dengan keluarga-keluarga yang tak kukenal. Kuhela napasku pelan lalu tersenyum setelah melihat taman bermain yang kini lebih ramai dibandingkan tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Suho-_hyung_!" Seseorang secara tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya padaku. Tanpa menolehpun aku bisa menebak dari suaranya—Park Chanyeol, tetangga baik merangkap juniorku selama sekolah.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku merindukanmu~~~" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi rapinya lalu memelukku singkat.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya lalu balas bertanya, "jika aku belum pulang, lalu siapa yang ada di sampingmu saat ini, Chanyeol-_ah_?"

"_Hyung_~ aku kan bermaksud basa-basi," protesnya pelan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak terbiasa denganmu yang berbasa-basi, Chanyeol-_ah_."

"Aish, lupakan. Ah, _Hyung_, bagaimana di Amerika?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu beberapa kali saat kita menggunakan_ skype_, Chanyeol-_ah_. Dan jawabanku masih dan akan sama, biasa saja. Malah, aku lebih suka di sini."

"Kau tidak seru, _Hyung_. Ah, apa karena ada dia?" Tanyanya sembari mengedip genit padaku. Haha, dasar anak kecil.

"Kau itu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganmu dan siapa? Bacon? Kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"_Hyung_, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan namanya Baekhyun, _Hyung_. Bukan bacon, awas saja kalau berani menyebutnya bacon lagi. Kau kira pacarku sepotong daging panggang?" Oh, sudah berpacaran. Kerja bagus, Chanyeol. Setidaknya kau tidak menjadi seorang pengecut sepertiku dulu.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Eh? Oh, ehm, ya, begitulah, _Hyung_," jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Kerja bagus, prajurit. Selamat, aku senang atas kalian. Usahakan berlangsung lama, mengerti?" Kulihat ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya linglung menanggapiku.

"Chanyeol_-ah_~" Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati kami. Ah, ibu Chanyeol.

"Ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya, wanita itu menjewer telinga kanan Chanyeol.

"Aw, aw, sakit Ibu, ah, Ibu~~~!"

"Kau melupakan tugas dari Ibu dan malah menganggu Joonmyunie, eh?" Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum padaku yang kubalas dengan senyum pula.

"Ah, maaf, Bu, aku tadi terbawa suasana. Aku 'kan merindukan Suho-hyung~" Sanggah Chanyeol yang malah ditanggapi tatapan tajam dari ibunya.

"Ibu~~ sakit~~~" Rengek Chanyeol mengenaskan. Menghela napas berat, ibunya lalu mulai melepaskan jewerannya. Merah.

"Ayo, cepat. Ibu tidak mau terlambat. Ah, Joonmyunie, maaf mengganggu. Kami pergi dulu ya," pamit ibunya disertai dengan sebuah senyum manis, tangannya mulai menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"_Hyung,_ besok lagi ya. Daaa~" Melambaikan tangannya padaku sesaat lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti ibunya. Hmph, terakhir kali ku cek, dia sudah kuliah dan apa aku baru saja mendegar ia berucap 'Daaa' seperti anak kecil?

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, kuputuskan melanjutkan langkahku yang tadi sempat terinterupsi oleh Chanyeol. Dan mengingat Chanyeol, bukankah tadi ia sempat menanyakan tentangnya? Bagaimana dia sekarang? Selang beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku belum pernah lagi melihat wajahnya, berkomunikasi dengannya. Apa keputusannya?

* * *

_Sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian tak terduga yang dilakukan Yifan. Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu? Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja saat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan mereka. Jika saja, jika saja aku punya alasan yang kuat, setidaknya cukup kuat untuk melindungiku dari hukum, aku sudah menghajarnya sampai ia tak bisa lagi bangun. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan sekarangpun, aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu dan menunggu, menunggu Yixing mau keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, sejak hari itu, Yixing mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, seakan mengucilkan diri dari lingkungan sosial. Dan sampai saat ini, belum ada yang bisa membawa Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan Luhan-_noona _sekalipun, yang notabene sahabat baiknya. Dan sekarang, dengan gayanya aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yixing, padahal aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kecuali satu, berharap. Berharap ada keajaiban yang membantuku membawa Yixing keluar dari kamarnya._

_"Yixing," panggilku pelan sembari mengetuk pintu kamarnya._

_"..." Tak ada jawaban._

_"Yixing, kau di dalam?" Lanjutku pelan._

_"..."_

_"Yixing, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kumohon keluarlah, setidaknya keluarlah dari kamar."_

_"..."_

_"Yixing, ayolah. Tak apa jika kau tidak mau keluar, tapi setidaknya biarkan kedua orang tuamu masuk. Mereka menghawatirkanmu, kau harus tahu itu."_

_"Joonmyunie? Tak usah memaksakan diri, setidaknya Yixing mau makan itu sudah lebih dari cukup," ucap ibu Yixing pelan dari belakangku. Ah, ternyata beliau menungguku? Kulihat parasnya, tatapan sendu, raut wajah yang terlihat lelah, kantung mata yang semula tidak ada. Yixing, kau benar-benar._

_"Ah, tidak, Bibi. Aku tak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau Bibi istirahat saja? Aku yang akan menanganinya," ucapku sembari tersenyum menenangkan._

_Tersenyum lelah, beliau pun berucap, "baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, Bibi ada di kamar bawah."_

_"Joonmyunie?" Panggilnya dari ujung anak tangga._

_"Ya?"_

_"Terima kasih banyak untuk Yixing selama ini, pasti ia banyak merepotkanmu," ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi._

_Setelah sebelumnya mengatur posisi duduk menyandar pada dinding sebelah pintu, aku mulai kembali bertanya, "kau dengar itu, Yixing? Bahkan ibumu bersusah payah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."_

_"..." Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu egois, Yixing?"_

_"..."_

_"Kutanya kenapa kau begitu egois, Yixing?!" Seruku kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban. "Kau harusnya tahu diri, kau sudah merepotkan banyak orang. Kau merepotkan kedua orang tuamu, sahabat-sahabatmu, orang-orang yang peduli padamu. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena seorang Yifan, kau bahkan tega membuat kedua orang tuamu kacau?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yixing?! Kau harusnya melihat, melihat bagaimana keadaaan orang tuamu sekarang. Mereka bahkan lebih kacau darimu, Yixing. Bayangkan, tak hanya menanggung malu, tapi mereka juga menanggung rugi dan sakit hati juga khawatir atasmu. Sedang kau? Kau hanya sakit hati, Yixing. Demi Tuhan, kau hanya sakit hati," lanjutku berturut-turut._

_"..." Tak ada jawaban, tapi kurasa ia mulai menangis. Terdengar isak tangisnya yang samar-samar._

_"Tiga hari, satu minggu, dua minggu, awalnya aku bersabar dengan sikapmu karena kupikir itu hal yang wajar, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi satu bulan dan sikapmu yang egois itu mulai membuatku muak, Yixing. Kau terus saja mementingkan perasaanmu, tanpa mencoba memahami perasaan orang-orang sekitarmu. Perasaan orang tuamu, sahabat baikmu—Luhan-_noona_ dan orang-orang yang peduli padamu. Kau tidak tahu 'kan bahwa Luhan-_noona_ sempat menangis seminggu penuh karenamu? Kau tidak tahu 'kan bahwa kedua orang tuamu selalu berusaha tersenyum saat para kerabat mereka berkunjung ingin menjengukmu? Kau harusnya tahu, Yixing. Bahwa mereka lebih sakit, karena mereka harus merasakan sakit bahkan bukan karena mereka mengalaminya," ucapku panjang lebar hingga tak terasa aku sendiri menangis._

_"..." Tak ada jawaban namun terdengar isak tangis yang lebih jelas dibandingkan sebelumnya._

_"Apa memang hanya Yifan yang bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu? Lalu bagaimana jika Yifan memang tidak bisa kembali?" Tanyaku memastikan. "Apa kau—akan terus-terusan menyiksa mereka seperti ini?" Lanjutku lirih. Baru beberapa saat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka disusul derap langkah menuruni tangga. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan pemandangan yang menyapaku selanjutnya adalah Yixing yang tengah memeluk ibunya. Ibunya yang melihatku pun tak henti-hentinya mengucap terima kasih padaku tanpa suara, aku hanya mengangguk lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku rasa, aku butuh istirahat. Tak kusangka hanya membujuk begitu saja bisa menguras tenagaku._

* * *

_"Suho-_ah_!" __P__anggil Luhan-_noona_—tiga hari setelah aku berhasil membuat Yixing keluar kamar—padaku saat aku berjalan menuju kantin._

_"Oh, hei,_ noona_. Kantin?" Tawarku padanya._

_Ia terlihat bingung menanggapi tawaranku lalu berucap pelan, "um, maaf, kau tahu 'kan? aku—"_

_"Sehoon?" Potongku lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aku mengerti, _noona_. Tenang saja," lanjutku sembari mencubit pelan pipinya._

_"Yah, jangan tertawa seperti itu dan hei, tidak sopan mencubit pipi seseorang yang lebih tua tahu," serunya protes, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ah, Luhan-noona, bagaimana bisa ia lebih tua dariku? Wajahnya terlihat sangat muda, tubuhnya juga mungil begitu. Jadi ingin kukantongi, hahahaha._

_"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi? Sebenarnya ada apa, _noona_?" tanyaku setelah sebelumnya menetralkan tawaku._

_"Aku ingin berterima kasih, yah, terima kasih banyak telah mengembalikan Yixingku dan maaf telah merepotkanmu," ucapnya pelan dengan tersenyum._

_"Sama-sama dan aku tidak merasa direpotkan oleh siapapun, _noona_," jawabku._

_Ia mengangguk menanggapiku lalu seolah teringat sesuatu, ia berlari pelan hingga menghilang di ujung koridor setelah sebelumnya menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar. Sesaat kemudian, alih-alih Luhan-_noona_ yang muncul kembali dari ujung koridor, Yixing terlihat berjalan pelan ke arahku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku menerima pesan singkat dari Luhan-_noona_ bahwa Yixing ingin bicara padaku._

_"Suho-_ah_," panggil Yixing pelan saat ia sudah berada di dekatku._

_"Hei, kantin?" Tawarku._

_"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar. Xiao Lu dan Kyungsoo sudah menungguku."_

_"Oh, baiklah, jadi?"_

_"Aku—" Hm? Suaranya terlihat ragu, kepalanya menunduk menatap jemarinya yang ia mainkan. Aku menghela napas pelan sebelum akan menanggapinya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya membuat napasku terhenti sejenak._

_"Maafkan aku, Suho-ah." Ia memelukku erat._

_"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Yixing." Tanganku mulai terangkat untuk balas memeluknya._

_"Tidak." Kepalanya menggeleng pelan di bahuku. "Aku harus minta maaf, maaf karena aku tidak mendengarkan nasehatmu selama ini," lanjutnya. Kutebak, ia pasti sudah mulai menangis. Dan benar saja, lihat air mata yang mulai membuat jalur di pipinya itu saat aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku._

_"Itu semua bukan salahmu, Yixing. Kau berhak tidak mendengarkan nasehatku waktu itu." Kuamati wajahnya, kedua manik matanya yang indah kini memerah dihiasi dengan air mata di sekitarnya belum lagi hidungnya yang ikut memerah. Yixing, kau seharusnya berhenti menangis._

_"Tidak, tidak. Aku tetap harus meminta maaf," sanggahnya. Dasar kelas kepala, eh?_

_"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu. Dengan satu syarat," putusku. Matanya kini menatapku penuh tanya._

_"Berhenti menangis dan berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis," jawabku menanggapi tatapannya. Ia mengangguk mengerti lalu berucap pelan, "aku janji."_

_"Nah, bukankah tadi kau bilang Luhan-noona dan Kyungsoo menunggumu? Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat dan jangan lupa jelaskan pada mereka jika ia bertanya tentang kedua mata merahmu itu, aku tidak mau dijadikan Suho panggang oleh mereka." Well, Luhan-noona juga Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan ketika mereka marah, aku masih ingat jelas kejadian sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat Luhan-_noona _berontak dalam dekapan Sehoon dengan mengancam bahwa ia akan mencincang Yifan hidup-hidup karena membuat Yixing terpuruk saat itu dan Kyungsoo tidak lebih baik dari Luhan-_noona_ ketika ia mengamuk._

"_Aku pergi dulu, Suho-_ah_," pamit Yixing—akhirnya setelah sebelumnya merapikan 'wajahnya'—yang hanya kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman singkat. Syukurlah kau kembali seperti dulu, Yixing._

* * *

_Tiga bulan setelah kembalinya Yixing berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Well, aku bilang menyenangkan karena kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dibanding waktu sebelumnya, haha. Hei, jangan menganggap kalau aku memanfaatkan kesempatan, aku hanya berusaha membuatnya lepas dari rasa sedihnya. Dia terlalu berharga untuk sedih. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa seenaknya memanfaatkan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Ya, tidak. Mungkin, aku masih harus menunggu, setidaknya sampai ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang kacau._

_"Ya, Kim Joonmyun!" Huh?_

_"Huh?" Yixing? Oh, apa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bersama Yixing?_

_"Kau melamun?"_

_"Oh? Ah, tidak."_

_"Hm? Kau tidak terlihat mendengarkan ceritaku tadi." Ah, ya, cerita. Apa yang Yixing ceritakan tadi?_

_"Tidak, tidak. Aku dengar, tentu saja." Haha, maaf, Yixing._

_"Kau mencurigakan, Suho."_

_"Hm? Kau berlebihan, Yixing."_

_"..."_

_"Jadi, kita akan menonton film kesukaanmu?" Tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini, tentu saja, ini terasa sangat canggung. Belum lagi, kedua matanya yang terus menatapku curiga itu._

_"Tentu saja!" serunya antusias. Hm, terkadang aku memang harus bersyukur kau adalah orang yang mudah dialihkan perhatiannya._

_"Baiklah, ayo."_

* * *

_"Maaf," ucapku pelan tanpa melepas pandanganku pada Yixing._

_"Jadi semua itu benar?" Tanyanya pelan._

_"Ya." Setelah ia mengetahui semuanya, tak ada gunanya untuk berbohong 'kan?_

_"Jadi besok kau akan meninggalkanku?" Terkejut? Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Yixing seperti itu? Aku memang pengecut, tapi aku berani bertaruh untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, Yixing._

_"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Yixing. Aku bahkan selalu menunggumu," jawabku pelan sembari mengamati Yixing yang sedikit tersentak mendengar jawabanku._

_Ia menggeleng pelan lalu berucap pelan, "apa maksudmu, Suho_-ah_?"_

_"Tidak, lupakan saja."_

_"Kau—tidak mungkin menyukaiku 'kan?" Lirih dan terkesan ragu, tapi aku mendengarnya jelas. Baiklah, Joonmyun, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

_"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, Xing. Tapi aku mencintaimu."_

_Dengan wajah yang—harus kukatakan—lucu karena terkejut ia menggumam, "tapi—bagaimana bisa?"_

_"Seandainya aku tahu, Xing," tanggapku dengan kekehan. "Setelah selama empat setengah tahun ini, aku tetap belum bisa menemukan jawabannya. Atau bisa kubilang, aku tak bisa menentukan mana jawabanku," lanjutku setelahnya._

_"Empat setengah tahun? Tapi—"_

_"—aku tahu kau bingung. Tapi aku tak berbohong, empat setengah tahun, karena aku sudah jatuh hati padamu saat aku pertama melihatmu."_

_"Bukankah itu tiga tahun yang lalu?"_

_"Empat setengah tahun. Kuharap kau mengingat seseorang yang kau maki-maki ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia menabrakmu dengan sepeda tuanya di depan minimarket dekat rumahmu." Lagi-lagi matanya membesar terkejut, ayolah Yixing, apa penjelasanku semengejutkan itu?_

_"Kau—"_

_"Si pak tua ceroboh?"_

_Setelah mendengarku, ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari bergumam sesuatu yang tak bisa aku dengar jelas karena terlalu pelan. "Yixing?"_

_"Maaf." Tidak._

_"..."_

_"Maaf." Kau tidak bersalah, Yixing._

_"Kurasa kau sedang tak enak badan, ku antar pulang?" Tawarku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_"Maaf! Kubilang maaf, Suho. Maaf, maaf, maaf." Tidak, Yixing. Kau tidak berkewajiban meminta maaf padaku._

_"Kupanggilkan taksi."_

_"Maaf, Suho! Berhenti mengabaikanku, aku minta maaf. Maaf." Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Xing?_

_ "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Yixing. Bukan salahmu. Kau mengerti perasaanku 'kan?"_

_ "Aku harus apa?"_

_ "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Yixing." Tepat sebelum Yixing mulai menyanggah lagi, ponselku berbunyi memandakan panggilan masuk. Sehoon?_

_ "Halo?" sapaku pada Sehoon pelan setelah sebelumnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilannya. Mataku tetap memandangi Yixing yang kini terlihat melamun._

_ '__**Yah,**_** Hyung**_**! Kau ini pergi kemana? Ibu terus-terusan menelponku untuk mencarimu. Sudah saatnya berkemas-kemas.**__' Kenapa marah sekali?_

_ "Maaf, Sehoon-_ah_._ Well_, aku ke taman sebentar menemui temanku."_

_ '__**Aish, kau ini. cepat selesaikan pembicaraanmu dan pulang secepatnya. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku lagi hanya untuk menelponmu karena aku sedang melakukan hal penting.**__' Oh, hahaha, bisa kubayangkan wajah kesalnya sekarang._

_ "Iya, iya. Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Hal penting? Oh iya, aku lupa kalau mengganggu Luhan-_noona_ merupakan hal penting bagimu."_

_**'Yah!'**_

_ "Daaa~ Sehoon-ah~." Kuputuskan sambungan panggilanku lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke Yixing. "Kuantar pulang?" Lanjutku. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan._

_ Tak seberapa lama dari ketika kami mulai melangkah, ia bertanya, "kau benar-benar akan pergi?"_

_Tentu saja aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang ia lontarkan._

_ "Meninggalkanku? Berapa lama?" Astaga Yixing._

_"Tiga tahun." _

_"Katakan." Apa? Bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanya?_

_ "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menahanmu," jelasnya dengan suara bergetar. Oh._

_ "Untuk saat ini, tidak ada," ucapku menanggapinya._

_"Lalu?"_

_"Cukup beri aku jawaban." Ia mendongak melihatku dan bisa kumengerti jika ia bingung mendengar jawabanku. "Beri aku jawaban yang tepat saat aku kembali dari Amerika dan setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Tiga tahun lagi, di taman tadi." Hah, percaya diri sekali kau Joonmyun, belum tentu jawaban tepat miliknya sama dengan jawaban tepat yang kau maksud._

_"Aku—" Ia terlihat ragu._

_"Tak perlu terburu-buru, kau punya banyak waktu untuk menentukan jawabanmu." Hm, tiga tahun. Apa itu cukup?_

* * *

"Awas, minggir!" Huh?

**BRUK**

Katakan aku lambat, tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa sekarang aku sudah terduduk di trotoar dingin dengan bokong yang sakit di depan sepeda tua yang tadi hampir menimpaku. Tunggu, sepeda?

"Aduh, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk minggir?" Gerutu seseorang dari sampingku. Suara itu—

"Yixing?" panggilku ragu pada gadis yang kini mencoba berdiri sembari membersihkan rok selututnya. Ia menoleh mendengarku lalu saat itu juga aku merasa senang karena tebakanku benar.

"Suho?" panggilnya balik dengan nada tinggi seakan tak percaya bahwa akulah korban yang ia tabrak. Aku berdiri lalu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Suho-ah. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi," katanya cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepedaku?" tanyaku heran melihatnya mengendarai sepeda tuaku. Ah, jadi ini mengapa sepedaku tidak ada saat kucari tadi? Tapi, Ibu tidak berkata apapun soal sepeda ini.

"Ah, iya, maafkan aku selama ini sudah memakai sepedamu tanpa izin. Eh, sebenarnya aku mendapat izin dari Bibi sih."

"Hm? Jadi kau sudah lama menggunakannya?"

"Sejak kau ke Amerika." Tiga tahun?

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk transportasi, Kim Joonmyun yang terhormat."

"Bukankah kau lebih suka naik bis?"

"Hm, setelah kupikir, dengan begini aku bisa lebih berhemat."

"Tapi seingatku kau juga pernah mengeluh masalah polusi jika menaiki sepeda."

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan di bahas. Ayo ke taman sekarang."

"Yixing?"

"..." Kepalanya menunduk dalam, ada apa?

"Yixing? Kurasa lebih baik kita bicara besok saja. Kuantar pulang?"

"..." Apa wajahnya memerah?

"Xing? Kau sakit?"

"..." Kenapa sekarang malah meremas pinggiran roknya?

"Xing-bunny~"

"Diamlah Suho!" Eh, dia marah?

"Tapi aku salah apa?" Lirih, tapi kurasa dia mendengarnya.

"Kau bertanya salahmu apa? Salahmu adalah membuat jantungku yang awalnya biasa saja tiba-tiba berdegup kencang tanpa aku tahu sebabnya! Kau bahkan hanya berdiri di depanku tanpa melakukan apapun astaga dan berhentilah bersikap manis seperti itu Joonmyun!" Eh? Aku? Jadi sebenarnya kau tersipu dan itu semua karena—aku?

"Yixing, kau—"

"Ya ya ya aku mencintaimu Joonmyun!"

"Oh?"

"..." Tunggu.

"Apa?"

"..." Dia tadi bilang Joonmyun?

"Kau mencintai Joonmyun?"

"..." Jadi?

"Bukannya aku Joonmyun?"

"..." Astaga Kim Joonmyun, sejak kapan kau jadi lambat seperti ini?! Dia mencintaimu bodoh, dia membalas cintamu! Mimpi apa kau selama tiga tahun ini?!

Baiklah, setelah aku selesai mencerna kata-katanya, kuputuskan untuk bertanya. Kenapa? tentu saja karena aku masih ragu, bisa saja dia salah bicara 'kan? "Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Kau berharap aku tiba-tiba bilang April's Fool padamu atau apa?" Seketika nada bicaranya berubah seperti marah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Uh, tidak, tidak. Jadi kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Sekali lagi tak masalah 'kan? namanya juga memastikan.

Kulihat kepalanya mengangguk. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Cukup. Kupeluk ia erat sembari berputar. Sebentar, tapi cukup membuatku lelah. Jangan memanggilku laki-laki lemah atau semacamnya, hanya saja dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup untuk seorang pria aku rasa semua orang juga akan merasa lelah.

Perlahan setelah melepaskan pelukannya, aku berlutut di depannya sembari mengenggam tangannya lembut—persis seperti adegan di roman picisan yang sering kali Ibuku tonton, "Yixing-ah, maukah kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya? Menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya? Menjadi seseorang yang kulihat pertama kali saat aku terbangun dari tidur dan menjadi yang kulihat terakhir kali saat aku terlelap? Menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menyambutku sepulang kerja? Menjadi seseorang yang bisa terus-menerus kupuji akan segalanya? Menjadi sandaranku saat aku merasa lelah? Menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak? Menjadi—"

**Cup**

"Tentu saja aku mau, Joonmyun." Dengan kedua mata yang—tidak kusadari sudah—basah karena menangis, ia tersenyum memandangku setelah sebelumnya memotong pidatoku dengan sebuah kecupan ringan.

Kuambil kotak berisi cincin dari dalam sakuku lalu kembali berlutut, "lalu, maukah kau menikahiku?"

Kembali ia menangis lalu menerjang memelukku sembari mengangguk berkali-kali di dadaku, "ya, aku mau."

* * *

Terima kasih, Yixing.

Terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan kepada si pengecut ini.

Terima kasih karena mau memberikan ruang di hatimu untuk kuisi.

Terima kasih atas segala kepercayaan yang kau berikan.

Aku memang tak sekaya Siwon Super Junior.

Aku memang tak setampan Yunho DBSK ataupun Kris mantanmu itu.

Aku memang tak sepopuler Kai EXO.

Dan aku mungkin memang tak sesempurna pendamping yang kau harapkan.

Tapi aku bisa pastikan bahwa aku bisa memegang kata-kataku.

Bahwa aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu.

**END**

A/N:

Nah, akhirnya setelah mengalami beberapa hambatan, jadilah sequel Yixing—dengan 3000+ kata—ini terpublish ^^

Sebenernya ga ada rencana bakalan buat sequel sih, tapi berhubung banyak yang bilang gantung dan yang kemarin itu memang ga bisa dibilang happy ending, jadilah sequel ini kekeke :D

BIG THANKS TO:

**enriqueruu1****, Istrinya Sooman, Imeelia, ****LyaxueSiBum****, T****ania3424****, ****Fanxingege, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****ExileZee****, ****chenma****, ****ichizenkaze****, ****AuroRain****, ****sari2min**yang sudah mau untuk meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memberi review di Yixing ^^ sekali lagi terima kasih *bow*

Would you mind to give me a little of your time? ^^


End file.
